disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Amz96/Tournament down under part 6
Chapter 6 Perviously '' ''Doctor Walks in '' Doctor: Kim, Crawford, you are free to go home now, and have you called your mother Kim: No not yet, Thank you, Doctor: ok why don’t you give your mum a call and then you can go Kim: ok thank you ''Kim calls her mum .... Doctor: Ok you are free to go, Here are you crutches, Just leave them who ever your staying with and they can just bring them back here, and when you get home, go and see your own doctor Kim: Ok thank you, Jack can you help me Jack helps Kim up, '' Jack: Come on, Jane is your dad here ? Jane: Yeah he’s waiting out side Jack: Ok thanks lets go Kim 'At the car ''' ''20 minutes later '' Rudy: Jack and Kim Go get some rest, you have your fight tomorrow morning Kim starts to cry '' Jack: Come on Kim, lets get you settled, and get some rest Jane: You and Jack can have my room Kim: Thank you, But i kinda want to be around all of you Jane: Dad can we all sleep in Rudy’s room Alexia: Rudy Let the kids have your room Rudy: Fine... Ill just sleep in the spare room Jack : Come one Kim, Ill get your stuff Kim: Thank you Jerry: Lets go, ''Jerry, Milton, Jane, Kim and Jack run to the Big room '' Jane: Wanna play a Game Jerry: Spin the bottle Kim and Jack: NO !! Jane: Aw come on ''Jack and Kim look at each other Jack and Kim : Fine Jane: Ok Jack why don’t you start Jack : Fine Jack spins the bottle, it starts off fast, and slows down , Slower, slower and Hits in between '' ''Jane and Kim '' Jerry: Wh..at ... Milton: What are you going to ... Jane: well go on, who are you going to kiss ? ''Jack leans in to kiss Kim '' ''Alexia Walks in '' Alexia: Lights out ''Jack and Kim Pull away quickly '' Jane: But Mum ..... Alexia: Jane, don’t argue with me Jane: Fine Alexia: Good light every one Jane: night Mum Milton, Jerry, Kim and Jack: Night Jane: Ok I have a touch Jack : What Jane: we can continue playing ? Milton: But your mum said Jane: I dot care what my mum says Jack: well since we are guest we have to obey the rules right Kim: Jack your not the one that likes to obey the rules Jane: Oh for crying out loud, Just Kiss her Jack : What are you talking about ''Kim Grabs Jacks shirt, and kisses Him '' Jack: Ok then ''Jack Smiles at Kim '' ''Jack Kisses her back '' Jane: Ok.. then, Lets continue Jack: Kim can i talk to you out side for a minute ''Jack Helps Kim up and takes her out side '' Kim: What is it Jack ''Jack holds Kim Tight and kisses her, Kim let her Crutches fall to the ground '' Kim: What was that for, Jack: I want you to know that you are the most beautiful girl in the world and i would do anything for you, I would of fallen for you. Kim: thank you Jack, ''Everyone peeking out the window '' Everyone: OOOOO Kim: Why don’t you shut it Jack: Ha, come one lets go in side and get some rest .. 'Next day ''' Rudy and Avery walk in '' Rudy: Aw look at them, they look so cute Avery: yeah we should let them rest ... Rudy: Not for Long ''Rudy blows a siren Every one jumps up '' ''Kim screams '' ''Jerry screams like a girl '' Jack '' in a tiered voice '': What was that for ? Rudy: Come one Jack and Kim: We have to go, !! your fight starts in 2 hours .... Jack: Ok , come one Kim , Jane Help Kim get ready , please Jane: Fine Rudy: Come on, HURRY 'Later and the Tournament ''' Rudy: Ok Jack, who’s the Man, Jack: Rudy, I don’t think I need this peep talk, I got it last night Rudy: What ? Jack: don’t worry Rudy: Ok Rudy Walks away '' Kim: Hey Jack Jack: Hi Kim Kim: I don’t care if you looses, you will always be my hero Jack: Thx Kim, ''Announcer: '' ''Jack Brewer from the USA V’s Carson Hunter form Australia '' Kim and Jack: WHAT !!! Jack: Kim, I cant do this ?? Kim: Jack Yes you Can, Do me a favour Jack: What is it ? Kim: Go kick is BUT ! ''Jack walk to his fight '' Carson: Jack brewer, representing our Dojo, and UAS, WOW Jack: Carson, what are you doing representing Australia Carson: My dad got transferred Jack: Right... ''Judge : and fight '' ''Jack starts of with his Back Kick, Carson, Blocks and ''punches, Jack Bends back Jumping up ending with a flying Kick (Jack wins the fight) Kim: Jack, You won, ''Running falling half way Jack: Kim...'' Running to help her up '' Carson: what happened Jack: She got to first based the a giraffe, but the giraffe dumped her, 5 minuets after he kissed her. Kim: Haha very funny, No The giraffe, Pushed me off a log when Jack was taking a photo of me. carson: right Jack helps Kim, Up and walk over to sit down. '' Rudy: You did it Rudy: Who’s the man ? Jack: Im the man Kim: haha yes you are. 'Later on at the finals ''' Announcer : Jack Brewer from the USA Vs Kye Brewer USA '' Kim: Jack, I think you are versing your cousin again Jack: what ?? Kye: Jack, nice to see you again. Jack: Kye, how are you man Kye: Im gonna Kick your But ! Jack: wow still the mean attitude.. and your breath smells worse Kye: Shut it, lets fight Judge: Ready, Bow and Fight ''Jack starts off with his spinning back kick, kicks Kye over '' ''Kye Gets up and starts to fight back fight goes for 2 minutes (Jack wins) '' ''Announcer: And The winner of the Junior world Champion Ships, Is Jack brewer for USA Congratulations '' ''Rudy,Jerry,Milton and Kim Scream ! yeah Go Jack ''Next Morning '' Avery: Aw look at them, Here I’ll take a photo hop in there Rudy: Ok, but to bad, they have to wake up NOW Avery take photo '' ''Rudy, sounds the horn '' Jack: Again !!!! Rudy: Jack your awake Kim: Morning rudy Rudy: Kim Your awake to ? Kim: yeah we’ve being awake all morning, Jack took me down to the beach Rudy: Aren’t you nice, You guys ready ? Jack: yup Rudy: JERRY, MILTON !!! Jerry: What, Rudy, Where about to leave Milton: WHAT !!! 'At the airport ! ''' Rudy: Thank you, i hope you guys come and visit Avery: Well Jane and cody might, but me and Alexia wont come Rudy: What you talking about, avery? Avery: Can you look after Jane and Cody, for 3 months ?? Rudy: Yeah sure ? when ? Avery: NExt week Rudy: yeah what ever, Ok I really gotta go Avery: Ok Mate, cya later. The end Hey Guys Sorry about the really bad ending :( Also, this will probably be my last on for a while as im Back and school and in year 12, I still wanna keep writing but its gonna be hard ! Hope you guys enjoyed this story :) Love ya all Category:Blog posts